The Things We Do
by MaleficMistress
Summary: Reno and Rude during the late hours of the night in bed. Yes it's what it sounds like. WARNING Yaoi alert. Please review )


Sweat was glistening over both of their chests and stomach as the tight muscles flexed and shivered. Pale, lithe, fingertips firmly grasped the slicked skin on the mocha coloured man's chest for support. The long, veil like locks danced and swayed with each rise and fall of the redhead, as he gasped and panted in a fight for his breath. Rude's large, firm hands were grasping his thighs, also huffing as he could feel himself literally being pulled deeper and deeper inside of the redhead's body. The ring of skin around his arousal seeming to try to suffocate him like a python. Reno's body had a way of doing that. Beckoning him to push his way through any resistance until he could no longer move.

Dark eyes flicked up to look at the redhead's face. His eyes were closed and his head fell back, another shameless moan replacing the silence while he rode his partner greedily. Again, Rude could feel his hardness shoving it's way past any constricting muscle, just a little more, and a little more. Clearly this was what his partner wanted. Reno's fingers curled against Rude's skin, another throaty moan pushing it's way through his vocals until it ended in a harsh whisper, though what he said was inaudible. However he repeated himself, more loudly this time. "Oh...oh Rude, Rude! Oh yea, oh fuck, oh fuck me! C'mon Rude, more, more!"

Of course his partner obliged to this, lifting himself up more forcefully and grabbing Reno's hips to pull him further down onto him until a cry of ecstasy escaped from his lips. Their lower halves were pressed so tightly together at this point, that not even the rolling sweat could squeeze between their flesh.

More upward thrusts were delivered as the redhead continued to dance and grind into the other man's lap, trying to tap into that sweet spot he knew was just inches away, perhaps even closer. The sheer raw force of Rude's lower half, and just how hard he was, warmed Reno's groin, himself finally as hard as he could possibly be. His legs clenched and his head and shoulder hunched forward as he could finally feel his partner drilling into his prostate."Fuck! There, there Rude, c'mon! Don't stop! Don't stop!" The chant and demands never once ceased, and Rude knew what to do from here.

The pearly white teeth biting together with determination, his movements became faster, more erratic. He slammed inside of the same spot repeatedly, knowing that his partner was probably only seconds away, the process being sped up as Reno reached down to grip and tug himself. He felt his entire body begin to heat up, the muscles in the backs of his thighs engaging to help himself drive upward with the same amount of force each time until the hot streams of liquid spilled from himself and filled his partner, a bit of the run off oozing between their genitals and down their legs. With only a few more strokes and tugs, Reno finally came as well, the seed splashing onto Rude's stomach, which he had long since grown used to during their times of lust. Taking it upon himself to ride out the last bit of the orgasm, Reno continued to bounce atop his partner until both were completely spent, the process finally becoming somewhat painful, which coaxed him to a stop.

He rested there for only a moment before slowly lifting his body up to remove himself off of his panting partner. Rude was now laying with his eyes closed, his hands crossing over each other and resting on his chest. It was the norm for after he had worked himself like that. Reno, contrary to the belief of some, required a bit of work to satisfy. Smirking somewhat, mostly just out of simply being pleased with the sight, seeing that Rude deserved the upcoming rest, he moved off of him and took his place by his side, resting his head on his shoulder. Rude knew not to slide his arms around him however. That sort of affection wasn't welcome in Reno's book, however the redhead always made it a point to use Rude's shoulder as a pillow. It was as close to cuddling as they would ever really come. They weren't a couple, so there was no need to act like it. They were business partners, drinking buddies, and recently friends with benefits. This was just part of being a Turk.


End file.
